


Don't let the Cold get you

by Hawwkgirl



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, M/M, and they knew eachother in highschool, barry and len are closer in age then canon, coldflash - Freeform, slight AU, there is angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5241731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"They call me Cold."<br/>And that was the last thing Barry heard before he blacked out. </p>
</blockquote>An AU where Barry is still the Flash, Len is still Captain Cold, but, before all that, Barry and Len knew eachother in highschool. And that triggers a few issues when Captain Cold kiddnaps the Flash.
            </blockquote>





	Don't let the Cold get you

"They call me Cold."

And that was the last thing Barry heard before he blacked out.

When Barry woke, he was in a dark, cold room, his hands and feet were chained to the ground. He let out a small sigh of relief when he found his mask and suit still on him. 

Barry was about to start tugging on the chains when a door opened, the light that shone in was almost blinding to Barry, but he could just barely make out the man in the parka that he was fighting earlier. 

The man stepped into the room and shut the door, cutting off the blinding light and instead turning on a dim lamp.

"Hello, Flash." The man said, turning to Barry and stepping closer to him. "It's time to find out who hides under that scarlet mask of yours."

"Why didn't you take it off before when I was unconscious?" Barry asked, once he found his voice.

"I have  _some_ honor, Scarlet." The man said with a chuckle. "And it's not very honorable to do something like that while you're unconscious."

Barry scoffed, deciding against even bothering to reply to the man.

"Besides, you could be almost  _anyone_ under that silly mask, and I can't get a name out of you if you're unconscious." The man added.

Barry shuddered slightly, eying the cold gun hanging on a clasp on the man's belt, thinking about how long it would take to freeze to death.

The man tilted his head. "Not very talkative, are you, Scarlett?" 

"You just  _kidnapped_ me, why would I want to  _talk_ to you?" Barry snarled.

The man shrugged. "Fair enough. Anything you want to say before I unmask you?"

"What could I  _possibly_ say?" Barry retorted, glaring at him.

The man shrugged again, stepping towards Barry and squatting down in front of him.

Barry pushed himself back against the wall, trying to avoid the man's outstretched hand towards his face and mask.

The man grabbed Barry's shoulder, holding him still and slowly pulling the mask off, only to gasp and fall back once it was removed.

" _Barry_?" The man yelped.

Something about the way the man said Barry's name reminded him of something- of some _one_. He just couldn't place who.

"N-no, this can't be- this isn't right." The man stammered. "You c-can't be the Flash, you _can't_ -"

"I"m sorry, do I know you?" Barry interrupted.

The man shifted slightly and slid off his hood and then the goggles on his face. "Leonard Snart."

That's when it all clicked in Barry's head, Leonard Snart, his best friend from high school, he was a senior and Barry only a freshman, but Barry had  _adored_ Len. Len was his first real crush since Iris. In fact if it wasn't for Len, Barry would probably still have a crush on Iris.

But Len ruined that, just like Len ruined Barry's life.

Barry knew it wasn't Len's fault, he knew that Len's dad got arrested, and that Len was forced to drop out of high school, forced to move hell knows where.

But Barry had never been the same after Len left. 

"L-len?" Barry asked slowly. "I-I don't understand... what happened to you, Len?"

Len didn't seem to be able to speak, he was just staring at Barry.

Barry glanced down at his chains before looking back at Len. "Len? This isn't you. You're a good person. This isn't you-"

"You don't know me, kid." Len said quietly.

"No, I don't- I don't know  _this_ you, but I knew you, Len. And you weren't a bad person." Barry smiled kindly. "You used to stand up for me when I got bullied... That you is still in there somewhere."

Len just stared at Barry like he was seeing a ghost.

"You  _can't_ be him." Len repeated, his eyes almost blank.

Barry bit his lip, pushing himself off the wall and inching towards Len. "Len, please, prove to me that you're still that person who protected me from the bullies, that was my best friend. Prove to me that you're still a good person."

Barry carefully reached out with his chained arm, just barely putting his hand on Len's knee, and while it did hurt Barry, he was hoping that the small touch would help Len in some way.

Len stared at Barry's hand, but didn't move away.

"C'mon Len," Barry said in a soft voice. "Uncuff me, please. You're not a bad person, please, whatever happened- I can help you, Len."

Len shifted away from Barry's touch. "I'm not a good person, kid."

Len stood up and pulled out his cold gun and panic spread though Barry's body and he instinctively backed away, pressing himself against the wall. But Len pointed the gun to Barry's chains and he froze them, allowing Barry to yank himself free as Len tucked away his gun and turned towards the door.

"Don't try to find me, kid." Len said as he opened the door. "You can't help me, Barr."

 


End file.
